New Mutant Diaries
by Stripy Fox
Summary: New chapter: Life Sucks, get used to it; Bobby vandalizes and Sam gets wild
1. Good Morning is an Oxymoron

Disclaimer: I don't X-men. I would like to, but I don't. Summery: The new mutants tell it how it is. Get into their minds and stuff. Like Out There, you hear what they're thinking.  
  
Chapter one: Life at the Institute "Jubilee, wake up!" Amara exclaimed. Jubilation Lee opened her eyes. She shut them immediately. Amara had the lamp on. Jubilation rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She looked at Amara's half of the room. It was bright with pretty accents and souvenirs from her home, Nova Roma. Jubilee's half was decorated in an Asian motif. Jubilation pulled out a brush and brushed her long black hair. "Do we have training sessions today?" she asked Amara. "Nope, none we are free-e!" she cheered. Jubilation flopped back down on her bed. Amara pulled her up. She walked into her closet and changed from blue pajamas into a white T-shirt with sleeves that covered most of her hands, a yellow jacket, white pants, and shoes. Amara grabbed her wrist and dragged her downstairs. (Jubilee's mind) Sometimes I wonder how Amara is so perky in the morning. I hate the morning. The insipid sun, ugh, the sun is annoying no matter what time.  
  
Bobby looked around his dim room. Sam had closed the blinds again. He hated when Sam did that. Bobby didn't really like rooming with Sam. He learned stuff about the country boy he didn't like. "Man, he could've at least have woken me up," Bobby mumbled under his breath. Bobby changed, throwing his pajamas on the floor. He changed into a shirt with light blue sleeves and a dark blue torso and khaki pants. He grabbed a comb and made his brown hair presentable. As Bobby headed for the door, he tripped over something. It was Sam's cardboard tube, the one that held his Good Charlotte poster. (Bobby's Head) I messed up. Life is like a video game, full of hazards, Sam, my parents, Jean, crazy cardboard tubes, and I didn't find the secret key. Now I have to do things the hard way.  
  
Sam slowly spooned cereal into his mouth. His blonde hair hung in his face, almost touching the milk. The others would be coming soon. He finished his cereal and dumped the bowl in the sink. Jamie barreled into the room. Rahne, in wolf form, was barking behind him. Jamie bowled over Sam, who knocked into Jamie, causing multiples to appear. "Jamie!" he accused. Rahne turned back into a human and Jamie helped himself up. Sam stomped back to his room to change into his uniform, he needed a session in the Danger Room. (Sam's Head) Sometimes violence is the answer. I think using my powers in a large metal room is better than facing the world.  
  
Tabitha slid down the banister, nearly colliding with Sam who was heading upstairs. "Where ya going?" she asked. "Upstairs." "Could you be more specific?" "I'm changing, going to the Danger Room," he said gruffly. Tabby looked up, "Can I come too?" "No." "Fine." Roberto and Ray's voices floated downstairs. They were arguing again. "It's not nice to call people names, you moron!" Ray was screaming. "Shut up, asshole!" Roberto shot back. Scott poked his head out the door, "Hey guys, let up, you're waking everyone up." "Too late," Kurt was mumbling. Tabitha laughed and slipped into the kitchen. (Tabitha's head) Sometimes I wish that this place was quieter. I know I always it needs to liven up, but enough is enough!  
  
Amara had finished her breakfast and was seeing what was on T.V. Kitty slunk by. "Where're ya going?" she asked. "Oh, like, nowhere in particular." A horn was heard outside. Amara looked outside to see a green jeep. "Like, gotta go!" Kitty rushed. She phased through the door and jumped into the aforementioned jeep. Amara shook her head. "Have you seen Sam?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, he went upstairs. Said something about the Danger Room," Tabitha answered from the kitchen. Amara turned the T.V. off. Nothing was on. "Hey Jubilee, wanna go to the mall?" she asked. "Yeah, but we have no ride," she muttered. "Damn." (Amara's Head) Sometimes, a royal like myself, needs sanctuary at the mall. Unfortunately, the fact I can't drive causes a problem. I guess what Sam says is right 'Life sucks, get over it.'  
  
That's all for now. Next time on New Mutant Diaries: Life Sucks, Get over it: The NM's life at school. 


	2. Life Sucks, get used to it

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.  
  
Ch two: Life Sucks, Get Over It  
  
"Bobby, you can't do this!" Sam shouted out the window. "I'll do what I want and how I want it!" Bobby shouted. He jumped from the sill onto the tree. He screamed. "Ah, inch worms!" Bobby jumped down from the tree. Sam watched him disappear into the night. (Sam's Head) Okay, how can Bobby do that. Anything he wants. I only do things like that when he makes me. Should I tell the professor. Chyeah, right.  
  
Bobby stood in front of the side wall of the library. He pulled out a few cans of spray paint. He shook up the blue and wrote in big letters 'Iceman'. He smirked. He saw headlights and heard sirens. "We'll catch that tagger this time!" a voice exclaimed. Bobby created a wall of ice and took off back to the institute. (Bobby's Head) Okay, I can't believe I actually did this! I never did this in Boston. Of course I had forty-three tardies two months into the eighth grade, had been disciplined in the principal's office for hours in the triple digits at the time, and called a Spanish teacher 'A bloated bag of shit', but I never tagged a building!  
  
"Bobby, you actually did that!" Jubilation exclaimed as they made their way up the steps to Bayville Middle School. "Me too, I messed up," Bobby groaned. "Hey, they don't know it was you yet," Jubilation smirked. Bobby scowled at her. He stuffed his stuff in his locker. Jubilation opened her own locker and carefully put her stuff in there neatly. "Bobby, your locker is a pigsty!" Roberto exclaimed. He had come up behind them, his first class was right next to their lockers. His locker was overflowing! He pulled the novel he needed for English class out and the entire thing collapsed on him. (Jubilation's head) That has to hurt.  
  
Sam snuck out of the middle school. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he felt like he had something to prove. Not only to Bobby, but to himself. He saw Principal Lower coming around the corner. Sam yelped and snuck bolted from the school. "Hey kid, what are you doing?" Sam ignored him and ran into the nearest shop. Just his luck, it was a piercing parlor. Sam sat down and pulled out a magazine. A heavily tattooed man walked out. "Kid, you next?" "Me, oh no. I'm just hiding from my princi-" Too late, the man grabbed his arm and pulled Sam into the workshop. "Listen, I'm not trying to buy anything." "Listen yourself, what do you want," he drew his face close to Sam's. His breath smelled like alcohol. "Um, is it possible for me just to leave?" "No." "Fine, give me a nose ring," Sam said, sarcastically((A/N: try saying that three times fast)) Apparently, this guy didn't know sarcasm because he put alcohol on Sam's nose and not a silver hoop ready. Sam wanted to bolt right there, but something told him to stay. The man drew closer, Sam gripped the arm rests with white knuckles. He shut his eyes tight as pain ripped up his left nostril. When he didn't smell alcohol anymore, Sam cracked his eyes open. "What do you think kid?" "Um.very nice, but I didn't really want this." "Whatever, twenty bucks." "Twenty, could you charge that to Xavier Institute?" Sam couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. "All right, go ahead." (Sam's head) Okay, what did I just do? Did I just. Did I? Oh crap, I am so busted! Next time: Chapter three: What the Lunch Ladies Don't Tell You. 


End file.
